The invention pertains to substituted 2-amino-N-(2-phenylindan-2-yl)acetamides compounds which are useful as antiepileptic or antihypoxia agents.
The local anesthetic lidocaine is an example of a 2-aminoacetamide with anticonvulsant properties. However it has a short duration of action and has a low oral potency compared to the standard anticonvulsant agents phenobarbital and diphenyl hydantoin (E. I. Isaacson, J. N. Delgado in: Burger's Medicinal Chemistry, 4th ed., Part III; M. E. Wolff, Ed.: Wiley Interscience, New York, pp. 850-851 (1981)).
The amine (i) has been obtained as the product of a photochemical rearrangement (G. Dai-Ho, A. J. M. Lan, P. S. Marino, Tet. Lett., 26, 5867-70 (1985). ##STR2##
The following disclose the amine (ii) or aminoacetamide (iii) which are claimed to have anticoagulation activity or to stimulate the succinatoxidase activity of native liver mitochondria in : in vitro experiments. (1) N. Sofroniev, S. Minchev, B. Aleksiev, V. Mikhailow, Dokl. Bolg. Akad. Nauk., 34. 1269-72 (1981); (2) S. Minchev, N. Sofroniev, B. Aleksiev, Dokl. Bolg. Akad. Nauk., 34, 1111-14 (1981); (3) B. Aleksiev, S. Minchev, J. Prak. Chem., 316, 140-6 (1974); (4) S. Minchev, N. Sofroniev, B. Aleksiev, Symp Pap.-IUPAC Int. Symo Chem. Nat. Products, 11th, 3, 174-7 (1978). ##STR3##
Compounds of formula (iv) are disclosed in Belgian patent No. 667,486 (1966) where R may be, inter alia. hydrogen; R.sub.1 and R2 can be inter alia, methyl or phenyl and B is a basic group containing nitrogen. The compounds are claimed to have analgesic, local anesthetic and CNS-depressant activity. ##STR4##